Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the shifting of an automatic transmission in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus of the type described that make it possible to reliably control the amount of shifting of a shift actuator in a parallel shaft-type gear transmission.